A New Pupil
by ihearterik
Summary: Based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera musical. Erik returns many years after Christine left him, but for a different reason. Christine and Raoul never forgot about him, and probably never will. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Pupil**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. Melody is a character that I "made up" for the story.

I hope you like it )

_Chapter 1_

After a long twelve years, Christine had never forgotten the evening where she left Erik in the lair. She refused to go back to the opera house, for it would bring back too many memories. She decided if she did not have her Angel of Music, she would not sing. Christine settled down in a beautiful, large red brick home just out of Paris, with a gorgeous garden where Christine's daughter, Melody, always pretended she was the prima donna of her own opera house. Raoul and Christine seemed to be happy together, but Raoul always knew that the insident will remain with Christine forever. Who could not forget the man you met at the age of seven, and helped you advance in your career as the opera house's diva? Erik loved Christine so much, he murdered anyone who might ruin their "relationship", except Raoul. It was that kiss that Christine and Erik shared that let her and Raoul go free. Raoul knew how much he loved her. And he knew that Erik was more like a mad man. Will he come back to take Christine away from him? He worries about it every day, but he had never told Christine. He didn't want to put any more pressures on her.

Raoul went and knocked on the door for Melody to come in for dinner. Melody was a mirror image of her mother. She always had her head in the clouds, and she shared the gift of music. Raoul was suprised on how well Melody could sing. She hasn't been taking lessons, just playing by her self outside in the garden, or in her bedroom. Raoul and Christine were very wealthy, but Melody, nor Christine liked everything done for them, or everything they had ever wanted. Raoul never realized that, and thought the only way to make them happy, was through material items.

"What were you doing outside again, Melody?" asked Raoul as a plate of chicken was sat infront of him.

"Daddy...why must you always ask?" Melody said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was making a conversation."

Christine walked in, and sat down. She didn't say anything, but smiled to Raoul and Melody, as they were already eating.

"Anything else Monsieur?" the maid asked Raoul.

"No, madame, you may go home for the evening." They continued eating but no one said a word, just gestured smiles.

"Excuse me," Raoul said as he got up, and went outside on the balcony, overlooking the garden. Christine finished up, and brought some tea outside and sat by Raoul. She seemed pale, and just sighed.

"What is wrong?" asked Raoul.

"I'm worried about Melody," Christine began, "I know that I used to sit outside and sing. But I had you as a friend. She...doesn't seem to have anyone to talk to. She doesn't talk to either of us."

Raoul looked concerned, "She doesn't seem to want anything to do with me. Maybe you should talk to her tonight."

Christine shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't been herself for the past couple weeks, or even a month. I'll try to talk to her tonight." Christine got up and went inside. She saw Melody walking towards the door. "Where are you going sweetie?" Christine asked.

"Outside, mum." She put her shoes on, and went outside to the garden and sat on the bench. She looked around, and was unaware of Raoul sitting in the balcony above. He got up and looked down at her. Melody seemed to be waiting for something, and sat there with her hands folded in her lap, and looking around. "There you are!" she replyed.

Raoul looked around. She wasn't talking to him, she was talking to something below.

Melody began singing one note. It was kind of shaky, so she said, "I'm sorry." And began singing the one note over, and it was perfect.

Raoul carefully set down his tea ang stood up. He quickly went inside, and ran downstairs, through the door to the garden. He looked around, but saw no one. He felt a strange, but familiar, eerie breeze brush over him. "Melody!" he shouted, "Come in! Right now!" Melody turned around, shocked to see her father.

"Daddy! Why? Why did you follow me out here?" He had no time for answers, and went over and grabbed Melody's arm. "Let go!" she yelped.

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul yelled as they got inside. "Run along Melody, but stay inside." She didn't hesitate, she was still shocked at why her father got her in so fast. She went into her bedroom, and looked out the window.

"Raoul, what?" Christine said as she rushed down the stairs, "What is wrong?" Raoul turned pale, and couldn't seem to let out any words. He gave Christine a hug, and she was still in a state of confusion. "What Raoul? Tell me...what?" she whispered.

"Christine, as I was sitting outside after you left, Melody began speaking to something, that I was not able to see," he paused for a second and cleared his throat, "I went downstairs, and outside, and felt this strange but familiar presence. She seemed to be singing with it."

Christine was about to faint in Raoul's arms. "Is it...him?"

Raoul sighed, and wiped the tears that began rolling down Christine's face. "I rushed her inside. Is this why she doesn't say anything? She knows that we will be curious?"

Christine just began sobbing, "Oh my god..." Christine was feeling so dizzy and dazed, Raoul carefully set her in a dining room chair, lined with red velvet. She slapped her hand on her forehead. "How can this be?"

Raoul shook his head. "I don't know..."

Christine always thought of Erik, but never thought about seeing or being with her ever again. She loved him, in a special way, but she was also afraid. For twelve years, she was glad that he was only in her thoughts, and not in reality. The horrible thing was, he was teaching her daughter. She was afraid of him coming back and taking herself, or taking Raoul's life, but she never thought of how he could effect her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Pupil**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. Melody is a character that I "made up" for the story.

I hope you like it )

_Chapter 2_

For the next week, Melody was forbidden to go outside, and all the doors were locked. Raoul and Christine kept an eye on her at all times. Melody asked every day if she could go out and sing. It was very hard for Christine to say no, but it was for her daughter's protection.

Christine tossed and turned all night long, at least Raoul could have a peaceful sleep. She kept recalling the day when she was brought down into Erik's lair, and how easily it was for her to fall in love with him. Melody is twelve years old. Christine was seven when she became his pupil, and around sixteen when his obsession began. She did not want this to happen to her. But Erik can not be controlled, and will always find a way. And if he is angry, he will lash out on anyone. Will Erik take Christine's daughter because he could not have her? Christine knows that she has a very poor relationship with her daughter, and if she were to explain why, Melody would not even take it into thought.

Another week has passed, and Raoul recieved a call, telling him that his dear aunt was dying, and she wanted to see Raoul one last time. Christine didn't know what to think of it. She wanted to come, but what about Melody? She can't leave the house, and Melody couldn't come with.

"I'll be gone for a day or two. Don't worry about me. Keep up what we have been doing for the past week, and everything will be fine."

Christine began crying again, "But Raoul..." Raoul pressed his finger on her lips.

His hands were cold, as he wasn't sure about leaving the house either. "Shh...Little Lotte, everything will be fine. I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiled and walked out the door.

Christine slumped in the chair, and watched him drive away into the distance. All of the maids have a day off today, and the chefs won't be in until dinner time, and it was only noon. Christine was left with her daughter Melody. So she stood up, and went upstairs. "Melody, darling, would you like to color pictures or play a game?" Melody turned around from her doll set.

"I don't know..."

Christine sighed, "It will be fun, and we are the only one's home. Come on."

Melody huffed, as she dropped her dolls, and got up to get some paper, and colored pencils. She followed her mother down the steps, and they sat down at the table.

"What have you been doing in your room? Your father and I have only seen you out for dinner."

"I've been playing with my dolls since I am not permitted to go outside. What is the use of staying in, on a beautiful day like this?"

Christine sighed, "Melody, we don't want you outside, so we can see you."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Mother..."

Christine was starting to get upset, "Melody, please respect our wishes. If you don't like them, I'm sorry, but your father and I make the rules in this household. It is going to be a long summer, unless you find something else to do!"

Melody was shocked by how her mother reacted. Christine had never raised her voice at anyone before.

"Please..." Christine whispered, as she placed her hand on her daughter's little hand. Christine sat and watched Melody draw a picture. It was of musical notes, and insturments. "What a lovely picture. Shall we hang it up somewhere?"

Melody looked at her mother strangely. "No mother, it's for someone else..."

Christine was left with a blank expression on her face, as her daughter picked up the colored pencils and left to her room. Christine quickly got up, almost knocking over the chair. She dialed the number to reach Raoul.

"Hello. De Changy residents." someone answered.

"Is...is Raoul...there?" said Christine as she was violently shaking.

"Christine? What's wrong?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul...Raoul come home...come home!"

"Christine...calm down. What is the matter?"

Christine cleared her throat, and barely spit out the words, "Raoul...just come home."

Raoul was confused, "Christine, I will call you back later. They need me. Calm down, and remember, I love you, and I promise everything will be okay."

Christine shouted, "No Raoul...! Wait!" But he had already hung up. She set the phone down, and went to sit in the soft, velvet chair by the fireplace. She had her head cupped in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Pupil**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. Melody is a character that I "made up" for the story.

I hope you like it )

_Chapter 3_

"Christine..." said a familiar voice.

Immediatly, her head shot up. "What? Where are you?" She got up and looked around.

She clentched her fist and ran upstairs to Melody's room. "Melody...tell me now. Who do you sing to! Who?" She grabbed Melody's arms. "Who?" Tears were flowing down both of their cheeks.

"I don't know his name!" She shouted.

"Oh my God...oh my God..." Christine let go of Melody's arms and sat back. Her stomach was turning so violently, she thought that she would throw up at any moment.

"Mother! Why? What is the matter?" Melody yelped.

Christine didn't have a reply at first, but then shouted. "You must never, talk or sing to this man, ever again. Do you hear me? Never."

Melody just nodded her head. Christine got up and went towards the door. She was dizzy and nearly tripped.

"Mother? What is wrong? What is the matter!" Melody screeched as she got up to go near her mother. Christine grabbed Melody's hand, and she pulled her downstairs.

"Melody, Melody, Melody. This man...I knew him when I was your age..." she said nervous and sobbing.

Melody looked really confused.

"I thought that I would never have to say anything to you, or think about him again, but he is always in my thoughs. He will always be there!" Christine took a box down from off the fireplace. "He gave me this many years ago." She opened the box, and revealed a dryed up rose, with a black ribbon. Melody brought out her hand, and stroked the black ribbon. She didn't say anything. "He is the man who taught me to sing, and made me the lead singer."

Melody was puzzled, "What about daddy? Why didn't you marry this man?"

Christine turned pale again. "Why? Why didn't I marry him? He was insane! He murdered, and he didn't even care! Melody, I loved him, but in a different way. I could never have stayed with him. He was a mad genius!"

Melody looked as if she were about to fall over. She had no idea about the man, exept that he had a wonderful voice, and began teaching her how to sing. Christine put the rose back in the box, and quickly shut the lid. She took a deep breath, and put her hand on Melody's shoulder.

"You must never sing to this man again." Christine wiped off Melody's tears, and then her own. Christine looked around the room, as Melody's eyes were fixed on the box.

She lifted her head, and calmly said, "Yes, mother." She gave a faint smile to her mother, and Christine did the same. Christine put the box back on top of the mantel on the fireplace.

"Run along now Melody. And forget the man." Melody ran to the steps. She looked back at her mother and sluggishly made her way to her room. Suddenly the phone rang. Christine reacted as if it were something else and jumped in shock. She then ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Christine? Is everything okay?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul..." Christine stuttered, "I told Melody...I told her about Erik. I had to! It was defiantly him Raoul! It was him! I heard his voice! He called my name!"

There was a pause. Raoul spit out "Oh my God..."

"It's true Raoul! He has come back! And for our daughter. Raoul, please come back! I don't know what to do!"

"I will be back around noon tomorrow. Darling, keep a close eye on Melody."

"I am, I am. She knows, and I don't know if she cares!"

"Calm down Christine..."

Christine paused and took a deep breath. She heard someone say a word behind her, but she could not make it out. She turned around and looked around the room.

"Christine?"

"Oh Raoul...I need you here."

"I will. Tomorrow at noon. Please go and relax. I love you, and good night."

Christine hung up the phone without even saying good bye. She was so paranoid that Erik will do something. She boiled herself a cup of tea, and stood infront of the window, and watched the beautiful sun set. She ment to lean against the wall, but she leaned against some other figure, that had also put a cold, dry hand onto her shoulder. She dropped the tea to the ground, and screamed. Melody came running down the stairs. "Mother? What is wrong!" Christine looked at Melody with a blank expression, and just stood there.

"Go upstairs, and lock yourself in your room...turn on all the lights" Melody ran upstairs and did as her mother said. Christine felt as if she couldn't breathe, and she fainted. But instead of landing on the hard, wooden floors, she landed into the soft warm arms of Erik. He carried her up to her room and placed her on the bed. Christine woke up a short time later.

"What happened...why am I here?" she gasped, as she rose to her feet. She tried walking to the door, but became dizzy, and fell into Erik's arms once again. "Let me go!" she struggled out of his arms. He began singing a familiar lullaby tune, as she quickly calmed down. She completely stopped struggling, and just layed there in his arms.

"You're safe. I won't ever harm you." She sort of smiled after she had heard those words. She was almost thrilled to hear his voice once again. "Love me, Christine." Erik blurted.

Christine didn't know what to say at first. She didn't want to anger him, or make him believe that she really chose the wrong man. A tear ran down her face. "Erik...I'm sorry...I'm with Raoul." Christine sighed. He sat her down on the bed.

"Is this what you came to tell me? What about Melody?" Christine stuttered.

"I heard that your daughter needed me to teach her to sing. Just like her mother."

Christine shook her head. "No, Erik...No." she said trying to hold back tears.

He tried to give a smile to her, but it turned out like a frown. Then Christine watched as he slowly walked down the stairs. She got up, and stood in the doorway. She saw him until he disappeared by the door to the garden.

"Oh my goodness..." Christine mumbled to herself. How could he have left that easily? What will he do now? She rushed downstairs, and looked outside the garden door, but did not see him. She went back up and knocked on Melody's door.

"Melody? It's your mother. Please let me in" Seconds later, she opened the door with tears running down her face. Christine went in and kneeled to her level, and gave her a hug. Melody was upset and confused. "I'll never let you go...I promise." Melody was kind of struggling so Christine let her go and grabbed her hands. "Get ready for bed. Your father will be home tomorrow at around noon." Melody nodded her head, and Christine left. She started walking down the hall. She sighed, "Oh Erik..." and went in her room, and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Pupil**

The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Erik is the phantom's name from the original novel by Leroux. Melody is a character that I "made up" for the story.

I hope you like it )

_Chapter 4_

The sun rose earlier the next morning. Christine stretched out her arms and yawned. Then opened the curtains to her window. She looked outside, and saw that Melody's window was wide open. Christine didn't bother getting dressed, and ran into Melody's room. She was not there. She stood outside the doorway, and shouted her name. No reply. Christine began having another nervous breakdown. Was Erik responsible? She leaned her arms on Melody's window ledge. "Oh Erik," she cried, "Why would you do this?"

Suddenly she heard the door open, so she ran down stairs. "Christine!" Raoul shouted. Christine ran right to him, and began drenching his jacket with her tears.

"Christine? Why are you so upset?" Christine looked up at him.

"Melody is not here! I saw Erik, I talked to him, and I told him to leave Melody alone! But he must have taken her...she's gone!"

Raoul was shocked. "When did you talk to him?"

"I fainted in his arms last night!" Christine replyed sobbing.

"What the! What is this phantom-devil-creature going to do now! He wants you back! That is why he took her!" Raoul was becoming more angry then upset.

"Oh, Raoul! I don't know what to do? We need Melody back..." Christine said, as she nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Christine, stay here to see if she returns on her own. I'll go to that beast's lair!"

"Raoul! What if he tries to kill you again?"

"So be it. As long as you, and Melody are safe!" He dropped the bag he brought with him, and went outside, and caught a ride to the opera house. He was really impatient, and began yelling at the driver. He had his fist clenched, and was ready to run out.

Christine was in serious shock, and began losing her mind, and all of her tears. After all these years of him being in her thoughts, he had finally returned.

Raoul quickly raced down the streets and got into the opera house through a broken window. This time, he took a different route, a smaller tunnel, and ended up where he had at the gate before. "Phantom! Mad man! Where are you, and give me back my daughter!"

Erik appeared out of the shadows. "So we meet again, de Changy."

"Give me my daughter back, and stay out of our lives! Christine is my wife, and leaving you was one of the hardest things she has did. You have driven her insane! Have you not seen her? You are ruining our marriage!"

Erik rolled his eyes, "She chose you, you fool. She does not care about me anymore."

Raoul swallowed heavy, "Please give me my daughter! Go look at Christine! She is a paranoid wreck because of you! She only wants you in her thoughts...she only wants the memories! Now that you're back, she is beginning to hate you, as she did before!"

"Why should it matter?"

"Please...just give me my daughter..."

"Why can't I teach your daughter to sing?"

"For Christine's sake, just stay out!"

Erik seems angry, but calls for Melody. "Daddy!" Melody shouted as she ran to her father's arms. Erik just stood and watched. Raoul took Melody's hand. Melody was teary eyed, and shouted, "Good bye Erik!" Raoul didn't even look back, as he brought Melody back up from the lair. Melody would not stop staring at him until he was out of sight.

Raoul and Melody quickly got a ride back to their house. Raoul held Melody tight, as she thought about Erik. They stepped out, and Raoul handed the driver a couple Francs.

Raoul opened the door, and gave Christine a kiss on the cheek. "Christine...it's okay now..." Melody walked in and gave her mother a hug.

"Oh thank God...but what about Erik?" Christine exclaimed.

"Erik will continue to invade our thoughts, but not our home."

Christine became teary eyed, and saw Erik standing out of the window. She gave him a half smile, for she was still crying, as he walked away, knowing that she really did care. Erik did not promise a thing, but he will respect Christine's wishes. But once in awhile maybe he'll visit her in her thoughts when she has her tea in the garden.

THE END

I hope you liked it. As you can tell, I kind of got lazy at the end. (like that cheesy quote by Raoul) Please review!


End file.
